LOTM: Raining Chaos S2 P3/Transcript
(During the night, Xylia is seen in her room sleeping) Xylia: *Light snoring* (In the darkness of the room, a figure is seen forming in the shadows. Xylia hears it and opens her eyes) Xylia: Hm...? (Xylia is unable to see the figure) Xylia:...... (The figure's orange glowing eyes open, revealing himself to be Avalos's vision) Avalos: Hello sweetie. Xylia: !!! *Sits up* Avalos: Ah ah, take it easy. No need to be alert. Xylia: Y-Y-You.... Avalos: Yes sweetie. (Xylia turns on her light, revealing Avalos) Xylia: ! Avalos: Well, now you see me. (Xylia backs up against the wall in fear) Avalos: Easy, easy Xylia. It's okay. Xylia:..... (Avalos looks and sees Ivy asleep on the floor) Avalos: Hmmm... Xylia:.... Avalos: Who is this? Xylia: My daughter... Avalos: Daughter? But.... (Avalos looks back at Ivy) Avalos: It's a freak. Xylia: She's not a freak! Avalos: Then what is she? Xylia: My daughter! Avalos: Wow. You really do have bad taste. Xylia: Bad taste?! You got the nerve to say I have bad taste after all the stuff you have done!? Avalos: Hmph. (Avalos looks at Xylia's body) Avalos: You're still holding that amazing body up I see. Xylia: Tch. Avalos: Oh what? You always love my compliments. Xylia: Not like this... Avalos: Aww come on. (Avalos walks over and gets in bed with Xylia) Xylia: ! Avalos: You know you like it. Xylia: Get away from me! (Xylia goes to push Avalos, but her hands phase through him) Xylia: W-What?? Avalos: Oh sweetie. When my vision's here, you can't touch me. But.... (Avalos puts his hand on Xylia's stomach) Avalos: I can touch you. Xylia: ! HEL- (Avalos covers Xylia's mouth) Avalos: Shh. Don't ruin the moment. Xylia: *Muffled yelling* (Ivy rolls over in her bed) Ivy: *Moan* Puppies..... Avalos: Hmph, guess she's a real heavy sleeper. That means we get more time alone. (Avalos pushes Xylia on the bed and is on top of her) Avalos: Do you remember the first time we were in bed together? (Avalos grabs Xylia's breast) Xylia: !! Avalos: Let's recreate the night shall we? Xylia: *Muffled yelling* (Avalos kisses Xylia's neck) Xylia: *Muffled screaming and tries to thrash around* Avalos: Aww come on sweetie, you like this. Xylia: *Growls* Avalos: Do you remember we talked about our children would be like? The children that would be the next gods of creation and destruction? Xylia:..... Avalos: Such a shame it never came to pass. Xylia: *Muffled* Avalos: I know you blame me for that. But you know it was your fault. Not mine. Xylia: *Muffled yell* Avalos: Shhh. It's okay baby. (Avalos runs his hand down Xylia's stomach) Avalos: I'm here now. (Xylia recoils in disgust. She looks over at Ivy) Xylia: *Thinking* Ivy... I need you to wake up... (Xylia sees a plant near by) Xylia: ! *Thinking* Maybe... (Xylia begins using her powers without Avalos noticing. A vine sprouts from the plant and goes over to Ivy) Ivy: *Snoring* (The vine starts to tickle Ivy's nose) Xylia: *Thinking* Come on.... (Ivy begins to sniff in response) Ivy: *Groans* Avalos: *Stops what he's doing* Hm? (The vine retreats before Avalos looks over at Ivy) Ivy:..... Avalos:.....Hm. Odd. (Avalos looks back at Xylia) Avalos: Your "daughter" seems to make a lot of noise when she's asleep. Xylia:.... Avalos: … Or... Are you trying to shorten our alone time? Xylia: ! Avalos: You're trying to wake her aren't you? Xylia: *Shakes head* Avalos:.... (Avalos looks at Xylia's eyes) Avalos:.... Those eyes of yours. They are as lovely as ever. Xylia:.... (The vine goes back over to Ivy and starts tapping her shoulder) Ivy: *Moans* What...? (Ivy opens her eyes) Ivy: W-Who's...? Avalos: *Looks over at Ivy* HM?! Ivy: *Sits up* … What time is it...? (Ivy looks over at Xylia and Avalos) Ivy: !! Avalos:..... Ivy: M-.....M-Mom? Xylia: *Muffled yelling* Ivy: *Gasp* (Ivy stands up) Ivy: YOU!! Avalos: You're awake. Ivy: Yeah I'm awake! The hell are you doing to mom!? Avalos: Catching up obviously. Ivy: GUYS!!! HELP!!! AVALOS IS HERE!!! Avalos:..... (Avalos looks at Xylia) Avalos: Till next time I guess. Xylia:.... (Avalos vanishes. Erin and Alex then enter the room) Alex: Guys...? Erin: What happened?? Ivy: A-Avalos! He was here! Alex: WHAT?! Erin: W-Where is he!? Ivy: H-He was just here he- Xylia: He's gone now. Erin: Huh? Xylia: I-It was one of those visions you mentioned.... Alex: What did he do?! Xylia:..... Erin: Xylia? Xylia: He started....touching me... Erin: What?! Xylia:.... Erin: That bastard... Ivy: I thought I was hearing something, but I didn't want to wake up... Alex: It's okay Ivy. Ivy: *Whimper* Xylia: Ivy. Its okay. Ivy: But- Xylia: I got you up before it got worse. So its okay. Ivy: I know..... Xylia: Come here sweetie. (Ivy walks over and hugs onto Xylia) Ivy:.... Xylia: It's okay. Ivy: *Whimper* Erin:.... Alex:.... Erin: Do you guys....wanna come out to the living room? Alex: We're staying up. Xylia: Sure. Erin: I'll start us up a movie. Something fun to take our minds off things. Ivy: Okay... (The two nod before they leave the room. Xylia and Ivy follow before it cuts to the four sitting on the couch watching a movie) Xylia:...... Alex:.... Ivy: W-Well, this is fun! Erin: Yeah. Just 4 friends enjoying a nice movie. Alex: You picked a good one Erin. Erin: Thanks. I figured something fun instead of a Sci-Fi would be good. Ivy: Yeah it is. It's funny too! Erin: Heh. I thought you'd like it Ivy. Ivy: *Smile* Erin: *Smile* Alex: You doing okay Xylia? Xylia: Yeah. I'm fine... Alex: You sure? Xylia: Mmhm... Alex:...... Erin:..... (The four then hear cooing coming toward them) Erin: Hm? (Erin looks to find Blue crawling up to the four) Blue: *Cooing* Erin: Blue? Is that you? (Blue is seen crawling toward Erin as she gets up and picks him up) Erin: What are you doing out of bed? Blue: *Cooing* Erin: You wanted to come see Auntie Erin didn't you? Blue: *Nods* Erin: Awww. Okay kiddo. (Erin goes and sits back down with Blue) Blue: *Coos* Ivy: Hey there Blue. Alex: How's it going there buddy? Blue: *Happy cooing* Erin: I think it's going good. (Blue suddenly starts to crawl into Erin's shirt) Erin: *Blushes* GAH! B-BLUE STOP! (Xylia starts to watch the events about to unfold) Xylia:.... Alex: Uhhh, Erin? Erin: *Trying to stop Blue from crawling more in* A-Alex I'm a little busy right now! Ivy: The heck did you do? Erin: Nothing! Alex: Oh boy.... Ivy: Do you...need help? Erin: I'd appreciate it! (Alex and Ivy come over to help) Alex: Come on Blue, get out of there! Ivy: That's no place for a baby to play! Blue: *Giggling* Xylia: Heh. Erin: GAH! I THINK HE'S TRYING TO GET TO MY CHEST! Alex: BLUE! NO! STOP! Ivy: THAT'S A NO-NO! A BIG NO-NO!! Xylia: *Starts to snicker* Blue: *Happy cooing* Ivy: Blue don't make us get mommy! Erin: GNN THIS FEELS WEIRD!!! Alex: *Groans* (Suddenly the heroes hear Xylia laugh. Everyone, including Blue stop and look over at Xylia who's laughing) Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts